


Again

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Lexie is embarrassed about moving back in with Meredith.





	

Lexie was embarrassed to be moving back in with her big sister Meredith. She had already done this after Mark took in his daughter Slone. 

Lexie tentatively knocked on the door. Meredith opened it, “Lexie, what are you doing here?” She asked. Then she saw her suitcase, “Why do you have your suitcase?”

Lexie felt tears start to cloud her vision, “Can I move back in?” Lexie then started crying. “Mark got someone pregnant.”

“Oh, Lexie.” Meredith pulled her into a tight hug. “Come on.” Lexie picked up her suitcase and followed her sister inside.  
-  
Lexie couldn't sleep that night. She couldn't believe she had to start over again.


End file.
